Underneath the Frozen Rose Petal
by RainWitch148
Summary: Faylinn Vice returned to the world she loved and the world she hated. She seeks for her god son; in the hope he understands why she hasn't been around. Is she the reason why Snape hated Harry so much? is she the reason why Snape turned to the darkside? Set after final battle and Snape and some others survive. Rated M for swearing and Bashing of Dumbledore
1. Chapter One - New Beginnings

**Hi there guys, this is the new rewrite; same plot, same lay out, but new title, and new characters. I felt the original one wasn't going anywhere so I thought I'd try again anyway here is Chapter 1, enjoy **** disclaimer and authors note at the bottom. **

Chapter One –New Beginnings 

Looking through the large full train I tried to find an empty compartment, which being the 1st September was hard, here I am in the mist of Hogwarts students catching the Express to the exclusive but elegant school, Hogwarts School. It wasn't just a normal school it was a unique school, it was a school for witchcraft and wizardry. There are about a thousand pupils there plus twenty or so teachers, me being one of them.

Let me introduce myself; I am Faylinn Lilith Vince and I am about to be the 23rd teacher at this high-class limited school, which I attended in the year 1970 to 1976 along with my best friend Lily Potter (ne Evans) we graduated in the same year, we spent every waking moment with each other, she married James Potter in the year 1978, where I was maid of honour and then two years later in 1980 little Harry James Potter was born, where I was named god mother along with Sirius Black (who was James potter's best man 2 years previous).

All was at peace in the year after Little Harry was born, there were birthdays and Christmas's but bad things happened or good depends on how you look at it, but the good thing came to those that were in hiding Voldemort the most evil and feared wizard known to man went away that faithful day of 31st October 1981, but it came at a horrible price, not only did I lose the bestest friend I ever had and her husband poor little Harry lost his parents, and lived with the most hated people on the planet, several years later 7 to be exact on the 2nd may 1998 evil Lord Voldermort died with Harry avenging his parents death, but anyway you know his story now you need to know mine.

So here I was on the train to Hogwarts about to become the new Muggle Studies teacher (which was now mandatory) it is the year 2000 and I also have the responsibility of the students sitting an and any exams that being 1st year, 5th year and 7th years, also I will be in charge of the 8th years (who came back after the battle and it now being 8 years before graduating not 7) so anyway my full title is Professor Vince of Muggle Studies and examinations and I will be the head of 8th years. Arriving at a semi empty compartment (as each can fit about 20 people inside) I saw a group of four, two females and two males; two with bright ginger hair, whom were brother and sister (even I could tell) and one female with light brown curly hair, and one of which contained not so little Harry James Potter; nervously I knocked on the small window.

"Hello there, may I sit with you? Everywhere else is full?" I asked my voice shaking slightly.

The group looked at each other and then not so little Harry nodded.

"please do" said the curly haired female, whom of which sat next to, the ginger boy held her hand and smiled at me, and held his free hand out,

"Ron Weasley" he said I nodded and shook it

"I'm Faylinn Vince" I said,

The curly haired girl smiled and said her name was Hermione Granger; she shook my hand with her left where a small but elegant ring was on her finger I saw it and congratulated the pair, who blushed but smiled

The other ginger introduced herself as Ginny Weasley, and it came to not so little Harry

"I'm Harry-"he said

"Potter, I know" I stated "not by your scar" I said as his hand reached his scar by impulse "but your eyes, they belonged to a good friend of mine" he smiled a little but realisation came across his face, then shock

"You knew my mother?" he asked

I nodded "knew," I said "I was her best friend, we both attached to the hip, even when she married your father, she judged me" I said looking down to the ground

"What you mean professor" Hermione asked

"Well I was just like Sirius, grew up in the dark arts, my family were big supporters of Voldemort, I hated the dark arts, but when I was sorted in to Gryffindor, the first in a hundred and twenty five years by the way, I refused to join them, Voldemort got angry and wiped my family out in the first war. I was angry so I sided with Dumbledore naturally, but when James and Lily died, I ran, I knew from the moment I graduated Voldermort would be after me, so Dumbledore hid me away, told no one, the secret of my where abouts died with him, he didn't even tell my fiancé who at the time was a decent man with a bad past. No I don't know" I said sighing and looking out the window. "you have to forgive me harry for never being there, I didn't know Sirius was in Azkaban until the break out, the thing was I knew he was innocent all along and tried to get the government to understand but they just kept turning me down, but if I had known I would have taken you away from that vile rotten beastly appalling family that you have the unfortunate to call aunt and uncle, but Harry you must understand that I tried and tried to get in to the country and Dumbledore had every means covered including the blasted Muggle ways in."

"But why try to save me?" he asked confused written all over the stress free face

"Because Harry I'm your god mother" I stated and silence filled the room, and Harry's shocked face was all I saw I never even saw the face of the others.

"Why would Dumbledore keep me from this, Sirius as well?" he asked softly his voice cracking

"Well I don't know about Dumbledore, but all I know is he told my fiancé and everyone else, that I was killed" Harry's face got red, I could tell he was getting angry because I stated "Dumbledore must have had his reasons"

After that he calmed down and silence feel in an awkward one, until I go to know Harry, I found out he like Quiddich, and he wanted to be an Auror, he was also boyfriend to Ginny Weasley, who was a nice girl until you irritated her.

We spoke about random stuff, they found out I was the new Muggle Studies teacher and their head. As all the 8th years will be shared on common room but still separated in to houses at meal times, and where they slept. I also found out Harry was head boy, whereas Ron got Quiddich captain, Hermione was head girl, and Ginny was a prefect.

Arriving at Hogmead station several hours later, was the best feeling in the world, not to be mean to the others but I could finally stretch my legs after the terribly long journey to get here, smiling as I got off the train, I saw Hagrid greeting this year's first years, with a smile and wave over to my direction I was told I had a teachers carriage waiting for me, and sure enough Hagrid was right, the carriages belonged to the staff were much nicer than the ones the students had, it was basically laid out, much like the students but instead of straw and hey in it, it had a pull out table for long journeys, space up head for any luggage, also had nicer smell, and was a lot faster than the student ones. So when I arrived I actually arrived 2-3 minutes' before the entire student body. Arriving at the teacher entrance which leads to the staff chamber, I entered the castle for the first time in 21 years. I came to a small oak door like the ones the students take I arrived behind the teacher table. Where the entre teaching staff had their backs to me, glad of this as I couldn't face him now, I quietly took a seat in-between Pomona Sprout and Poppy Pomfrey, who both smiled at me, I held my finger to my lips, as some knew who I was (those two being the main two) and others didn't.

Suddenly the great oak doors opened and the student body arrived in big massive chunks, once the last student sat down we waited for the sorting, the hat and stool which was planted in front of the headmistress, by non-other than Filch who I was shocked to find still worked here.

The sound chatting died down once the doors opened again with the first years with tiny Filius Flitwick in the lead, he had a massive smile and his eyes widen in shock as he spotted me, I gave a small wave and smiled at him. He then lead the first years to us and stopped and turned around. We all waited and the hat opened his large mouth and sang the following:

**Many a year ago it seems,**

**The duty fell to me,**

**To sing my song and bring the news,**

**Of where students ought to be.**

**Chosen by the founders four,**

**To help young students find their way,**

**When, confused, they stumble in,**

**On their first Hogwarts day.**

**Four houses to choose from,**

**Not one less or more,**

**Each one by a different founder,**

**To fill with students they adore.**

**Gryffindor, loving bravery,**

**Chose the strong of heart,**

**While Slytherin, feeling differently,**

**Thought cunning the greatest art.**

**Ravenclaw claimed for her own house,**

**The brainy and the smart,**

**While Hufflepuff took to her dear house,**

**The just and kind of heart.**

**All these students, with their differences,**

**Are each key to this great school.**

**And if Hogwarts hopes to stand,**

**Unity's the greatest tool.**

**House to house and hand to hand,**

**Leaving differences behind.**

**Only when you work together,**

**Can your strengths all be combined.**

**Now at last, the time has come,**

**For me to send you separate ways.**

**But remember, our division,**

**Could bring the end of Hogwarts' days.**

Once he had finished he bowed to each four house tables and remained still, we all clapped and one it died down Filius waved his wand and a large roll of parchment appeared and he squeaked out the names.

25 minutes' later the sorting was complete and this year's students were sorted the headmistress Minerva McGonagall stood up and smiled at student body.

"Welcome to the new Hogwarts" she said her voice carrying out through the crowd, everyone cheered and clapped loudly, she smiled and then it filtered off her face she looked at each house as the cheering quietened down. "Now we all know the past year or so has been the hardest on us all especially those families who perished in the war." the silence was deafening, "which is why we must never forget them" she said and she flicked her wand, and where the crest of Hogwarts banner was black it turned a bright white colour and it made the crest stand out it, behind it was loads of writing. "Every name that perished in the first and second war is up there, we will remember them" she said the Muggle saying for remembering there soldiers who died in battle, everyone stood and clapped and cheered as they approved of the memorial, and Professor McGonagall almost cried. She allowed the clapping to die down in its own time and smiled at the students. 10 minutes later the clapping died down slow, and the students sat, with a wave of her hand the food appeared, the chatting soon rose to minimal level. Nothing really happened during the feast until a Gryffindor student picked up his plate and join what looked like his Ravenclaw girlfriend. The students watched transfixed to see what Minerva would do.

"Only for the start of term and Christmas" she said loudly to the other teachers, this was the signal for several students to move with their plates to other tables.

Soon pudding arrived and everyone dig in to their favourites. Once the pudding were demolished and plates were vanished, the student body who moved to be with friends went to their respected tables and the teachers chuckled in amazement as no one told them to move.

Professor McGonagall stood facing the student population and smiled,

"We have some start of term notices, first off let me introduce you to Professor Vince, who will be the new Muggle studies professor and she is also has the responsibility of the students sitting exams this year also she is head of the 8th years, good luck Professor." She said her arm opening to me. I stood and smiled a little, as they all clapped, Harry and co clapping slightly harder than the rest.

I knew he could see me, and I felt his eyes on me maybe it was him, I didn't know and didn't dear to look. I sat down and she carried on with the usual, forbidden forest is still out of bounds, Weasley wizard wheeze products were also band and no magic or running in corridors.

Shortly after that I left the great hall with the students, as I had been in this summer to sort everything I quickly made my way to the floor which held my classroom, office and living quarters. I heard hurried footsteps behind me and I practically ran. Arriving at my door, he span me around roughly and I looked in to my fiancé's eyes for the first time in seventeen years.

"You?" he said the dark eyes searching mine, my love my life my fiancé Severus Snape…..

**Ohhh what a first chapter we now know the mystery man. What do you think? Right authors note the sorting hat song does not belong to me, I got it off a website, so sorry to whoever it does belong to and also I know some characters died but I just love them too much, and also if you want Sirius to live please vote on the poll, I think that's it oh yeah I don't own anything I recognise, they belong to the brilliant JK Rowling who is the greatest author who ever lived **** please review **

**Rainwitch148 out! Xx**


	2. Chapter Two - Two Hearts One Soul

**Hi there! Welcome to chapter 2, so sorry I haven't been updating bloody no internet **** anyway hope you enjoy, Authors note and disclaimers at the bottom.**

Chapter Two- Two Hearts One Goal 

_Previously: _

_Professor McGonagall stood facing the student population and smiled, _

"_We have some start of term notices, first off let me introduce you to Professor Vince, who will be the new Muggle studies professor and she is also has the responsibility of the students sitting exams this year also she is head of the 8th years, good luck Professor." She said her arm opening to me. I stood and smiled a little, as they all clapped, Harry and co clapping slightly harder than the rest. _

_I knew he could see me, and I felt his eyes on me maybe it was him, I didn't know and didn't dear to look. I sat down and she carried on with the usual, forbidden forest is still out of bounds, Weasley wizard wheeze products were also band and no magic or running in corridors._

_Shortly after that I left the great hall with the students, as I had been in this summer to sort everything I quickly made my way to the floor which held my classroom, office and living quarters. I heard hurried footsteps behind me and I practically ran. Arriving at my door, he span me around roughly and I looked in to my fiancé's eyes for the first time in seventeen years. _

"_You?" he said the dark eyes searching mine, my love my life my fiancé Severus Snape….._

I smiled at him, as I felt him do Legilimency with a huge SLAM my Occlumency shields went up and he let go of me and tumbled backwards slightly his face screwed up in pain.

"I learnt from the best" I simply said and turned and muttered my password 'forgiveness in the heart is forgiveness in the soul' and left a shocked and confused Severus Snape in the hallway.

The next day I woke to the sun shining in my eyes, sighing I got out of the cream covered thick double bed, and trudged to the bright blue bathroom, where I showered and dressed in figure hugging green set of witches robes. Smiling at the mirror I did my make up (light coloured eyes shadow, foundation, blusher, eyeliner, and natural lipstick) I did my hair in a professional bun, and slid on some matching soft slipper type shoes. I grabbed my black bag and made my way down to the Great hall for breakfast. Arriving just before the post, I smiled at Pomona Sprout whom I sat next to, and wishing poppy a 'good morning'' as she left her seat on my left.

"So Faylinn" Pomona asked "why the rush last night?" she asked

"Let's just say I met an old friend" I said glancing at Severus whom looked like he'd swallowed a sour sweet

She followed my gaze "Snape?" she asked looking back at me, confusion written on her almost-clean face I nodded once

"I went to Hogwarts with him, and grew up close by, with the late Mrs Potter; let's just say our last meet up didn't go so well"

"Whys that?" she asked

I looked at her "promise? Can you can keep a secret?" I asked

She nodded "Yes, on my magic" she held her wand up a little and sparks flew out

I nodded and held my own up and sparks joined the two wands together in a magical promise

"Well he chose a different path when we were kids, he was in to the dark arts, me and Lily couldn't see him like that so we ganged up on him, and begged him not to go, but in fifth year, our dear Severus had an embarrassing moment with James Potter and called Lily a dirty word, he felt guilty for weeks, and she wouldn't shift well in the end that was the end of us three, I of course stayed with Severus till the end, we planned all sorts together he promised once he left school he'd leave the dark arts, we planned to get married as well" she gasped

"Really?" she asked I nodded

"We go way back" I said "anyway back to it, where was I? Ah yes, when we left school, Lily and James were married, had Harry, and then it happened, once they died, Severus went in to deep depression, he was under the impression he was behind it, so he sought out Dumbledore, but in his depression he forgot about someone" I said pointing at me " so when it came out he was in the dark arts, I left him, took my self away, I'd realised how dangerous it was for us both, so I left without a word, and he didn't like it obviously" I said

"Hang on both of you?" she questioned

I nodded "yes I was pregnant when I left" she gasped again "I lost it though 3 months later car accident, drunk driver" I said I sighed "and he never knew"

She looked at me "why now, Why come back?" she asked

I shrugged "I wanted to, and Minerva needs me" I said she nodded in understanding

"Heaven almighty is that the time?" I said looking at my watch. I stood up as the last few students left the hall, grinning I left the hall with a small nod at Minerva and Pomona as they laughed quietly I rushed out the hall and wove in and out of the students and made my way to my classroom, which had the current 8th year students, including the young Mister Harry Potter and friends.  
"Morning all," I said as they followed me in to my classroom, they seated themselves in the tables all facing me,

I stood in front of my desk and began the class room. "Now that you're all here," I said as the last student came in to join his friends at the back. "Welcome to your first ever mandatory Muggle studies" I said grinning at them all

"Now Muggles are no different to you or me, we are the same species, same race and above all we all have the same emotions, we may have magical talents but some Muggles have talents to, there are singers, performers, athletes, just like we are" I said to the group, who looked amused while confusion took upon most of their faces, they jotted down pretty much everything I said.

"Muggles like Movie stars for example," I said pointing to the poster next to me, it was the _Titanic_ movie, " act just like you do in a play, but these actors," I said pointing to the two actors on top of the poster, "instead of doing it live, they did it once in front of a machine called a camera, which looks like this" waving my wand a movie camera was floating in front of the students, some looked amused, and people like Hermione Granger looked interested yet bored at the same time, I smiled at her, _least she being polite _I thought. "Now see this lens here?" I asked pointing to the lens…..

Several hours later I dismissed the final class of the day the 1st years, and sighed my first day went really well, even the Slytherin's were good. Maybe this is what the Wizarding world needed, humming I decided to clean, up when I heard a snort from the door, ignoring it, I carried on, seeing to the person in a moment, I turned to see the one man, I _didn't _want to see, behind me, smirking,

"What do you want?" I asked rudely my heart skipping several beats, as I smelt his sent of potions and mint leaves

"Just came to see if you settled in well?" he asked with just as much attitude,

"Well piss off, you're not welcome here" I said trying to turn around, but he grabbed my arm, and stopped me,  
"We ARE going to talk about this!" he said looking in to my eyes, his grey eyes searching mine.

"I don't need to" I spat at him, "it was all your fault, YOU killed Lily and James" I instantly regretted them words but I still held my ground, but his grip tightened, I whimpered at the pain but his eye grew dark, hurt flashed in his dark grey eyes, but it went as soon as it came, as his poker face came on.

"Watch what you're saying little girl, you don't know who's about, now then voldermort killed Lily,_ your best friend_ Pettigrew sold them out on their location, surely you of all people should now _that_" he hissed low venom seeping every word. I nodded and looked at him, really looked at him

"It's your fault Harry had a physcopath after him," I said to him, he sighed and nodded his head and loosened his grip a little.

"I will not deny that, it's my fault his childhood was the way it was, but I not the one who walked away, am I?" he said softness in his voice, slumping in his arms, I felt worse for wear,

"I didn't mean to" I said as I cried in his arms, finally letting it all out, the sound of the familiar heart beating, soothed me. I finally let go, when I felt Severus move me out of his arms, he said something and left, looking up I saw Ron, Hermione and Harry all looking confused.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Ron asked

"Nothing Mister Weasley, Please what your language now what is it?" I said standing by my desk….

Finally that night after dinner, I fell in to my bed without changing or even showering I just laid there staring at the picture took seventeen years ago, the one of me and Severus took a week before Lily and James died. Sighing I rolled over and cried myself to sleep.

**Okay guys what did you think to chapter two? Good bad ugly? Now the Titanic reference not sure what year it came out think it was released in 1999, where my stories set in as it a year after the battle 2****nd**** may 1998 so yeah guess that works lol, if I'm wrong please do pm or review me for my correction, cheers and btw the stuff you recognize is not mine, all belong to rightful owners, I'm only having a bit of fun **

**Thank you **

**Rainwitch148 out! **


	3. Chapter Three- The Monster With In

**Hey guys welcome to chapter 3 well Enjoy **

Chapter Three- The Monster Within

_Severus__Pov:_

Looking at the dark celling above, I clung to the last memory I had of Faylinn, the dark haired beautiful intelligent girl I grew up with, sighing I brushed her out of my mind, got out of my big cold bed, showered and changed in my black robes for the day ahead. I was gutted that today wasn't my day off from teaching a bunch of snot nosed dunderheads.

Walking though the Great Hall, I pushed my way through the last group of students who were late for breakfast, nodding to Minerva; I sat down in my usual space, away from every one and ate my usual egg on toast, all the while glaring at everybody, who looked at me. My intentions became clear at the end of the war, but some still hate me, and most well still hate me, I couldn't give two tosses what they think of me anyway, never did in the first place, why start now?

Finishing up on my eggs and washing it down with Pumpkin Juice I watched as Faylinn rushed out the door, smiling slightly I remembered she was a stickler for time growing up, turning on my poker face, I set off down to the Dungeons to begin my long ass day of teaching, not once did my mind go to Faylinn, whom was several floors above me.

Several hours later I found myself wondering the corridors of Hogwarts, and I soon found myself in Faylinn's classroom, she like me just having dismissed her final teaching group of the day. Her slender back was facing me as she bent over the tables to clean up after her students, looking around the classroom, I couldn't help but snort at the wall décor it looked more like a Muggle teenagers bed chambers than it did a classroom, in an exclusive school. There were pictures (non-moving of course) of the unknown, some holding microphones, some with small rat like dogs in the handbags, some in posh dinner suits and long floaty dresses, some with drums and Muggle music stuff scattered around them, and a few male and female models posing for the camera.

There was also bean bags in several corners, she had the students desks facing hers, so it looked more like a horse shoe shape, instead of long drapes there were long Muggle cream blinds (I only know this as there signs saying: **do not touch the blinds**) in place. There were also several large books cases with several books, from fiction to non-fiction to science, English, Maths (whatever _they_ are) and some other books, I could see; also behind her large desk was a book case full of folders with everyone name year and house on (all colour coordinated) also next to that was a metal filing cabinet that held something to do with something g about the 1st 5th 7th and 8th years as they each had a draw that had the years on.

She turned just as I finished looking and I was standing right behind her, without realisation I had walked right behind her, and she turned to give me a heart stopping smile that faded slightly when she saw me.

"What do you want?" she asked rudely, her breath ticking my chin, I forgot about her attitude.

"Just came to see if you settled in well?" I asked with just as much attitude,

"Well piss off, you're not welcome here" she said trying to turn around, but I grabbed her arm, and stopped her,

We ARE going to talk about this!" I said looking in to her eyes, my grey eyes searching hers.

"I don't need to" she spat at me, "it was all your fault, YOU killed Lily and James" those words stung a lot but my grip tightened, she whimpered at the pain, my eyes, I knew showed anger as she looked at me my grip tightened slightly.

"Watch what you're saying little girl, you don't know who's about, now then voldermort killed Lily, your best friend Pettigrew sold them out on their location, surely you of all people should now that" I hissed low venom seeping every word. She nodded and looked at me, really looked at me

"It's your fault Harry had a physcopath after him," she said to me, I sighed and nodded and loosened my grip a little.

"I will not deny that, it's my fault his childhood was the way it was, but I not the one who walked away, am I?"I said, she slumped in my arms and nodded.

"I didn't mean to" she said I cradled her, awkwardly as I hadn't held her like this for almost 17 years, it felt good in a way to finally breath the sweet scent of her, of fresh morning air and apples, I looked up to a soft knocking noise, and I saw Potter, Weasley and Granger, all looking confused and looked like Christmas has been cancelled.

"Potter, Weasley, Granger" I said nodding at them as I stalked out the door. I was halfway down the corridor when I heard the typical line of Weasley

"What the bloody Hell was that?" he asked

Smirking I made my way down to my chambers where I skipped dinner showered and changed in to my night shirt and read by the fire, my mind shifting through the memories.

**Okay guys I know small chapter, but writing in a man's POV if hard, especially if it's hardly any emotion like our dear Severus hasn't got well at the moment, anyway hope it was good? Or okay? Please do let me know, so next time I can improve cause this isn't the first Severus POV I want to do, it may become easier for me in time , lol any way, what did you think overall? Good? Bad? Ugly? Well anyway disclaimer time: the stuff you recognize is not mine, all belong to rightful owners, I'm only having a bit of fun **** ….well that's my ass covered lol ;-) and anyway hope you enjoy see you all in chapter 4 **

**Bye Rainwitch148 out!  
**

**X**


	4. Chapter Four- Read All About It

**Okay here is chapter 4 enjoy **** disclaimer and authors note: BTW SOME SONGS ARE WAY WAY WAY IN THE FURTURE BUT THEY ARE SET WITH THE STORY! **

Chapter Four- Stay 

Several weeks passed and now it was clocking up Christmas, and I was avoiding Severus like the plague, my lessons were going really well, and I was enjoying them, now I couldn't avoid Severus as we'd been paired up to chaperone the memorial Christmas concert/dance, which all the staff were expressing their talents for the ones who died in the war just gone, as this will be the second (as the first was spent rebuilding the community and Hogwarts) Christmas without them, sighing I looked down at the paper, it was a cold day and I sat by the fire picking Muggle songs to sing for the concert, scratching out a few, I sighed as I looked in the flames, I heard a soft meow as my cat, Spider came and sat on the parchment black ink, covering her white belly fur,

"Spider" I said to her, as she looked at me with her golden eyes, with a look of 'I'm sorry mummy'

Sighing I pulled the sheet from under her and placed it on my coffee table where a glass of fire whiskey was sat with my ink well and now squashed quill, I got up and placed her on the rug, and waved my wand my black ink covered cat was now back to sparking clean white.

Tutting I fed and watered her, and went back to the chair, adding a few logs on the fire, I sat thought and wrote a song down with a new quill and smiled and circled it, I placed my parchment down and smiled, I was really looking forward to the next few days.

Entering the Great Hall two nights later, I arrived at the piano that Minerva had placed, hitting the keys I smiled and it was already in tune.

Striking up the instrumental, I took a deep breath and sang; five minutes later I heard a clapping and looked around to find Minerva in tears smiling,

"That was beautiful, who sang it?" she asked sitting next to me

"A Muggle" I said, flipping the music notes to her, she looked through them,

"Meaningful I think" she said "perfect, is there anything you need?" she asked

"Well how about the memories of those we lost; we could place them up high, so it's like a projection where everyone can see them?" I asked she nodded

"I will see what I can do" she said and I smiled

"Please don't mention this to anyone as I want it to be a surprise" she nodded and tapped her nose and went out the door, humming the same tune I just sang.

Smiling I turned back to the piano and kept practicing.

On the night of the concert I nervously waited behind the magical curtain, as the crowds were large tonight all to pay tribute to those we lost, Harry and the Weasley clang were at the front along with most of the teaching staff not involved, the students sat with friends or relatives. Sighing as I looked through the gap I'm glad Severus wasn't here yet.

Minerva had stepped up to on the stage, once everyone was in, he crowd settled in and hushed down.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, and welcome to this memorial occasion, now I know a year had past, but it high time we remembered not the sad times but the happy times. Let us take a moment of silence to pay respect to those not here tonight" she said she bowed her head and the entire hall was quite not even shuffling of chairs could be heard not a pep.

"Now" she said looking at the crowd, who watched her, "it is time for our first act, Professor Vince if you will?" she asked stepping off the stage I stepped on to a loud but polite clapping, I sat at the piano and smiled to the crowd, my long black backless dress spilling all over the stood. The large screen came down and thousands of memories shuffled about slowly, all standing still like Muggle pictures,

"This one's for all those people we lost last year" I said striking up the intro, taking a deep breath I began to sing:

**You've got the words to change a nation but you're biting your tongue**

**You've spent a life time stuck in silence**

**Afraid you'll say something wrong**

**If no one ever hears it how we gonna learn your song?**

**So come on, come on**

**You've got a heart as loud as lions **

**So why let your voice be tamed?**

**Baby were a little different t**

**There's no need to be ashamed **

**You've got the light to fight the shadows **

**So stop hiding it away**

**So come one, come on**

**I wanna sing, I wanna shout **

**I wanna scream till the words dry out **

**So put it all on paper, **

**I'm not afraid **

**They can read all about it**

**Read all about it, oh**

**Oh-oh-oh**

**Oh-oh-oh**

**Oh-oh-oh**

**Oh-oh-oh**

**Oh-oh-oh**

**At night we wake up the neighbours **

**While we sing away the blues**

**Making sure we remember, yeah**

**Cause we all matter too,**

**If the truth is forbidden **

**Then were breaking all the rules**

**So come one, come on**

**Come one, come on**

**Let's get the TV, and the radio **

**To play our tune again**

**It's about time we got some air play of our version of events**

**There's no need to be afraid**

**I'll sing with you my friend **

**Come on, come on**

**I wanna sing, I wanna shout **

**I wanna scream till the words dry out **

**So put it all on paper, **

**I'm not afraid **

**They can read all about it**

**Read all about it, oh**

**Oh-oh-oh**

**Oh-oh-oh**

**Oh-oh-oh**

**Oh-oh-oh**

**Oh-oh-oh**

**Yeah we are all wonderful wonderful people,**

**So when did we all get so fearful**

**Now were finally finally, finding our voices**

**So take a chance come help me sing this**

**Yeah we are all wonderful wonderful wonderful people**

**So when did we all get so fearful**

**Now were finally finding our voices**

**So just take a chance come help me sing this**

**I wanna sing, I wanna shout **

**I wanna scream till the words dry out **

**So put it all on paper, **

**I'm not afraid **

**They can read all about it**

**Read all about it, oh**

**Oh-oh-oh**

**Oh-oh-oh**

**Oh-oh-oh**

**Oh-oh-oh**

**Oh-oh-oh**

**I wanna sing, I wanna shout **

**I wanna scream till the words dry out **

**So put it all on paper, **

**I'm not afraid **

**They can read all about it**

**Read all about it, oh**

Finishing up, I slowed the song back down and played the finishing cords, and looking to the crowd, no on clapped they all just sat quite as a mouse, taking in the lyric most of the crowd crying smiling slightly I got up, when they realised this they all gave me a standing ovation, screaming and chanting my name, crying I walked of stage and smiled as I received hugs and wet kisses on cheeks.

"Well" Minerva said her voice cracking "Up next is"

Signing I sat down the teachers chamber room, a house elf came In several minutes later and told me to be in the hall for the closing of the concert and opening of the dance.

Standing at the back of the hall, a chair and a guitar stood in the place where my piano stood.

"We've all been whose next?" Poppy Pomfrey asked shrugging

"I don't know" I said to Poppy, looking at her "I think it's a last minute thing" I turned back to the stage just as Horace Slughorn came to my view,

"Ahh Professor Vince, what a wonderful voice you have?" he said smiling at me

"Thank you professor," I said looking at him Poppy laughed quietly next to me and I elbowed her in the arm.

"Thinking of going professional?" he asked I shook my head "oh why not? I could pull a few strings" he said winking at me,  
"Oh my gosh" Poppy said under her breath, staring at the stage, as someone came on, and she wasn't the only one who had gobsmacked faces, I couldn't see as Horace still stood in front blocking my view.

"Please excuse me Horace, for I wish to watch the show" I said pushing by him, and now I saw the reason why everyone was so shocked because there stood on the stage was none other than the Defence teacher Severus Snape, he picked up the guitar looked straight at me, and said;

"This one's for you"

And the familiar cords started up.

**Well what did you think? Like I said at the beginning the songs aren't from the year the story set, I know, but I like those songs therefore I am having them, anyway I can't take credit for having Severus sing because I have read it in another story and had the idea from there, but I don't know the name of the story to be honest err, all I can remember is it was a long story, it involved gay landlords, snowball fighting, Harry over for Christmas, (with Neville the following year, and new year eve party), ah yes and Winky as the house elf, so if you're the author of said story please PM me so then you can go in the disclaimer for the next chapter, because I don't want to upset anyone OR take any ideas **

**Well anyway those bits over and done with so what's next? Oh yes disclaimer: the stuff you recognize is not mine, all belong to rightful owners, and I'm only having a bit of fun **


	5. Chapter Five- Stay

**Okay here is chapter 5 whoop whoop, I'm on the ball today, **** well enjoy! Disclaimer and authors note at the bottom **

**Key for song: **

**Male**

**Both**

_**Female**_

**Key: **_**flashback**_

Chapter Five- Stay

_Previously: I saw the reason why everyone was so shock because there stood on the stage was none other than the Defence teacher Severus Snape, he picked up the guitar looked straight at me, and said;_

"_This one's for you" _

_And the familiar cords started up._

"**My whole life,**

**Waiting for the right time,**

**To tell you how I feel,**

**I know I try to**

**Tell you that I need you**

**Here I am without you,**

**I feel so lost but what can I do?**

**Cause I know this much seams real**

**But I don't know how to feel**

**We say good bye in the pouring rain**

**And I break down as you walk away**

**Stay (stay) **

**Cause all my life I felt this way**

**But I could never find the words to say**

**Stay (stay)**

**Alright, everything is alright **

**Since you came along**

**And before you, I had nowhere to run to**

**And nothing to hold on to**

**I came so close to giving it up**

**And I wonder if you know**

**How it feel to let you go**

**And we say good bye in the pouring rain**

**And I break down as you walk away**

**Stay (stay)**

**Cause all my life I felt this way**

**But I could never find the words to say**

**Stay (stay)"**

the solo, he looked at me, as he sang every word, directed at me, I knew why he did this, so I turned and went to the large oak doors, stopping I heard his velvet voice again

"**So change your mind **

**And say your mine**

**Don't leave tonight**

**Stay **

**We say good bye in the pouring rain**

**And I break down as you walk away**

**Stay (stay) **

**Cause all my life I felt this way**

**But I could never find the words to say**

**Stay (stay)**

**Stay with me (stay) stay with me**

**Stay with me (stay) Stay with me **

**Stay (stay) (stay) (stay) with me…"**

He finished the song with the same reaction as mine, and just as I turned back around the view was blocked by everyone shouting and screaming in cheer for Severus, his eyes never left me as I felt his cold stare on my face. The crowd thinned out as the stage vanished and was replaced with a dance for and a preppy tune come on.

I walked around the edge fixing my dress as I went, with a tug my dress went from elegant and long to a backless short one, and the heels went slightly bigger as they became proper party heels.

"Wow" Pomona said eyeing me up. "Sexy but appropriate" she said "you'll be batting off them 8th years off with a stick"

"Pomona" I said shocked and noticed she'd hit the fire whiskey which was available for guests and students old enough to drink it.

"What?" she asked swaying a little, "Your blooming gorgeous," I blushed slightly "and you want to know who else thinks you are?" she said

"Who?" I asked

"Severus Snape, I've seen him looking at you" she said pointing to me I rolled my eyes, and looked at the said person, who was of course looking at me, he toasted his glass of fire whiskey and nodded at me, I toasted back and nodded to, sock written on his face which pasted in the same second, as he walked off.

"See" she giggled I smiled and she danced off, humming the tune

"Ahh, Faylinn dear, there you are" Minerva said with an amused looking Severus behind her

"I told you Minerva, she won't agree to it, I said I'll only do it if she does, and because we know the answer we don't need to disturb her" Severus said smirking at me, I looked back at Minerva, and she had a wide grin on her face,

"Oh shut up Severus and stop being a spoil sport" she said and Severus face was a picture, I could help but laugh he looked like someone had thrown away all of his potions supply away

"Will you duet with our dear Severus here?" she asked Severus shook his head behind her and mouth the words '_you dare' _

Smiling at Minerva, I nodded my head

"I'd love to" I stated and I smiled at Severus sour face, walking next to me,

"This is going to cost you" he whispered, ad he lead me to the front of the room where a smaller stage at been put up.

"Know this one?" he asked as the familiar tune started on the piano,

Nodding my head, Sev went on to the stage to begin

**You tell all the boys no, makes you feel good**

**Yeah**

**I know your outta my league **

**But that won't scare me **

**Way oh no**

**You've carried on so long**

**You couldn't stop if you tried it **

**(Ohhhhhhhhh)**

**You've built your walls so high**

**That no one can climb it **

**But I'm gonna try**

**Would you let me see beneath your beautiful? **

**Would you let me see perfect **

**Take it off now girl, take it off now girl**

**I wanna see inside **

**Would you let me see beneath your beautiful tonight?**

**Ohohhhoohhohoh**

I stepped out and stood next to the piano

**You let all the girls go**

**Make you feel good don't it?**

**Behind your Broadway shows**

**I heard a voice say please don't hurt me **

**You've carried on so long **

**You couldn't stop if you tried it (ohhhhohoh)**

**You've built your walls so high **

**No one can climb it **

**But I'm gonna try **

**Would you let me see beneath your beautiful? **

**Would you let me see perfect**

**Take it off now boy (girl); take it off now boy (Girl)**

**I wanna see inside **

**Would you let me see beneath your beautiful tonight?**

_**See beneath see beneath,**_

_**I….. (Tonight) I…**_

_**I'm gonna climb your ivory tower,**_

_**I'll hold your hand and you'll jump right out**_

_**We'll be falling, falling **_

_**But that's okay**_

_**Cause I'll be right here**_

_**I just want to know**_

_**You've built your walls so high**_

_**That no one can climb it **_

_**But I'm gonna try**_

_**Would you let me see beneath your beautiful?**_

**Would you let me see perfect **

**Take it off now girl (****boy****); take it off now girl (****boy****)**

**I wanna see inside **

**Would you let me see beneath your beautiful tonight?**

**Ohohohohohhhhhhhh**

**Tonight**_** see beneath your beautiful **_

**Oh tonight**__**we ain't perfect**_**, we ain't perfect**_

**Would you**_** let me see beneath your beautiful? **_

We finished the song up close and almost personal, and the cheers were louder than earlier but still even they were pretty loud.

Smiling I looked at Sev who nodded at me, tilting his head to indicate 'let's get out of here' and gave me a true smile, following him off the small stage, I followed him all the way out the teacher chamber room, and down to his living quarters, in the dark dungeons

"Thank you" I finally said as he passed me a glass of Elf made wine. I followed him to the living space and sat with him opposite him.

"So you sing?" he asked it wasn't a question, I nodded

"For a few years now, just after I left" I said replying he nodded stiffly

"Well yes, about that?" he said

I shook my head "I can't talk about it,"

He placed his wine on the table aside him and walked over to me, he went to his knees, and placed his finger under my chin and looked in to my eyes.

"I just want to know why you left." He said softly his black eye searching mine

"I had to" I said looking to the floor again; he lifted my head up again and forced me to look at him

"Why?" he asked

"Because" I said getting up, pushing by him I went to the fire place and I grabbed a little floo powder and chucked it in the fire, the flames lit up green straight away, "I was pregnant Sev" I said before walking in the flames, and disappearing in the green, leaving a shocked Severus Snape sitting on the floor, mouth agape in shock.

I arrived at my dorm, with in the same of two minutes and fell on to my large bed, my thoughts drifting to the past, and all I could ask myself is what if?

_**The sun shone over the castle, it was the year 1976 and two seventh year students were seen sitting on their robes, under a large tree, there was one female with long black hair that reached her lower black and was up in a pony table, and another male who had hair just a black, and it went to his shoulders, his arm was around the female as she curled up with a book and reached for his hair.**_

"_**Look Sev, why don't you have it up? I like it in a ponytail" she said fiddling with the hair strand, he moved her hand out the way**_

"_**Stop talk about my hair Fay, we've got Potions finals coming up and you're worried about my hair" he said smiling a little**_

"_**Yes and? I can just ask you" she said smiling, the boy Sev shook his head**_

"_**I'm not sitting the exam for you" he said smirking **_

"_**Oh why not?" she said "It would save all the worry" she giggled as he pocked her **_

"_**Oh ticklish are we?" he asked grinning evilly she shook her head, laughter escaping her lips **_

_**She squealed as he launched at her and started tickling her; the book went flying. They laughed harder as she struggled; he was sat on top of her, one hand holding her hand above her head and the other tickling her sides and underarms**_

"_**SEV STOP" she tried to say but she couldn't as too much laughter and screaming came out of her**_

"_**What was that?" he asked "Tell me in the best in the world" he said when she shook her head he tickled harder and her laughter got louder "well?" he asked **_

"_**Severus – Snape" she said giggling "- is- the best-" GIGGLE "In –the-world" she breathed as Severus came off her hand helped her up **_

"_**See that wasn't so hard" he said grinning picking her book, which flew away from them in the struggle **_

_**She slapped his arm as they went back to robes under the tree. **_

"_**Good job I love you" she said glaring at him, but with a huge smile, Sev grabbed her waist and pulled her in to him, **_

"_**As I do I" he said smelling her hair she hugged him**_

"_**Always?" she asked and Sev nodded in her hair **_

"_**Always" he repeated…**_

I smiled as I remembered that sunny day, it was the 29th of July, and the date of our final exam, and two days before our graduation and it was a week before everything went wrong.

"What happened to us?" I whispered in my pillow before falling asleep.

**Okay guys what did you think? I've been on the ball today so all is good; Okay, the usual bit to come:** **the stuff you recognize is not mine, all belong to rightful owners, and I'm only having a bit of fun **


	6. Chapter Six- The Mystery

**Phew chapter 6, well you should know the drill by now, those who don't, well author's note and disclaimer at bottom…enjoy **** BTW WARNING MILD DUMBLEDORE BASHING**

**Key **_**flash back**_

Chapter 6- The Mystery

Waking up to the sound of frantic knocking I looked at the clock and it read 4am I grumbled and opened my door to the distressed headmistress;

"Faylinn, come quick now, can you get the Gryffindor's please? In the great hall danger" she said all in one breath, I nodded as she ran back through the castle, I wiped the sleep from my eyes and looked down my corridor, I saw the Ravenclaw's walking in line with their head of house, Filius Flitwick. I grabbed my dressing gown, and left through the secret passage way that lead to the seventh floor.

The portrait smiled as she saw me coming and opened her door for me, without the password.

I went to the girl's dorm and woke every female

"Right make sure _everyone_ has their wands please, I fear we may need them" I said as flew instructions out to the half-asleep half-awake female prefect and 8th years.

Walking back to the common room I woke the boys up with the help of Hermione who was the very few who was awake and ready.

"right 8th years, 1st year is your responsibility, 7th your is 2nd 6th your is3rd and 5th yours is 4th, please do not lose anyone, and don't ask questions, please pair up with someone who is your responsibly please, you two," I said to the two prefects who stopped in their tracks, "wait" I said as we waited as there was loud shuffling as everyone paired up with either someone younger or other than them.

"Right everyone wands out, this isn't a drill, now" I said sharply. The now awake Gryffindor's had their wands out and all looked at me for further instructions, "Right everyone in a line with your partners please" I said as they got in a double line "now both of you, please take them to the great hall, Stop for no-one and leave no-one behind, be quick but be alert at all times, that goes for everyone" I said as everyone got in position and made their way out the portrait, there was one boy who was a small 11 year old, Zackary Davis who was shaking in his slippers crying "hey there sweetie it's okay, you stick with me" I said as he nodded and I held his hand, and brought up the rear of the group. "Keep your wand out, yeah?" I asked as he nodded still shaking

I followed the Gryffindor's safely to the Great Hall, which was half full; no Slytherin's had turned up as they had to track across the castle.

Nodding to a stressed Minerva, she relaxed a little as she saw her lions entered the hall, she physically relaxed when I came in the rear, she near enough ran at me, she saw I had a shaking Zackary, holding tightly to my hand and refused to let go.

"Take him to Poppy who's over there then come see me" she said pointing to Poppy who had made a make shift hospital wing in the far corner "She thought on her feet and when the alarm sounded she near enough brought the wing with her, " she said almost smiling I need and drop Zackary off who had to be pulled off me by Septima Vector who cuddle him and had him on her lap as he was fed a sleeping potion and calming drought  
"Bless him," Septima said as she placed him on the bed, and followed me back to Minerva, "Bellatrix attacked him and his family before the war, apparently she made Little Zack watch the whole thing, and when she saw what it did to him, she let him live, he was only 5/6 at the time" I shook my head as we reached the Headmistress, we took our place next to her as we waited for the Slytherin's

"Sick bitch" I muttered as the Slytherin's quietly entered the hall following a very angry and upset Severus.

Everyone quietened down as Minerva stepped forward to address the school.

"I believe that Someone entered the castle this morning, and came after some staff member s for revenge" I looked at Severus and he physically paled "now they fortunately haven't been to Hogwarts in a long time, so they are now lost, we don't know the danger they possess that is why you have all been sent here, just as a precaution, so please grab a sleeping bag, and you best get settled, staff you along with our head boy and girl will search the castle, the ghosts will help to" she said and she flicked her wand and hundreds of purple sleeping bags (the ones that appeared in in Harrys 3rd year) each student picked one and moved about as they searched for their friends.

Severus came up to me and tried talking but was interrupted by Minerva.

"Good you two already next to each other, I want you to search through the grounds please" she said walking away before either of us could answer, I followed Severus out just looking back briefly at Zackary who was sleeping peacefully in the make shift hospital wing.

We made our way to the front doors, which opened for us then locked themselves as soon as we left through the door, we made a way through the grounds and never spoke until we passed the tree we sat under when schooling here.

"So why didn't you tell me?" Severus asked "about the pregnancy"

"Because you were just starting out as a death eater, that's why I left, because I was scared for the both of us" I said looking straight a head

"Look I get that-"Sev said I stopped and looked at him

"Do you?" I asked "Do you really, my fiancé who promised me he'd never go to the Dark Art, went to the dark arts, the one person I trusted, the very few people who were there when my papa got arrested for murder, you were the few people who was there when mama died, I was there _for you_ when your own mother passed_, and _I was there when your father died, I _forced _you to see that monster on his death bed, but yet _you _went to voldermort and sided with him, all because of a_ stupid prophecy _and when you couldn't live with the guilt that you singed the death warrant for Lily _our best friend _and James who _was your fiancé 's best friend _you went to Albus bloody Dumbledore for help, you'd rather got to an _cracked manipulating old man_ than _your own fiancé_ for help, tell me do you get it now?" I said to him he stood there in shock yet again for that night, I wonder off and turned my light off as I patrolled the grounds in the dark.

Hearing a twig snap behind me, I saw what apparently was 'dangerous' and I smiled and with a loud shriek I flew in to the arms of the said person. He stood at 6ft 2, and was large in build but had a few muscle, he had bright hazel eyes, and was handsome in the face, he had laugh lines and he quite happily left me up and span me around.

We both laughed as Severus came running out from the bushes with his wand lit, and he grumbled

"I heard a scream" he said trying to catch his breath. He saw the man who still had me lifted in the air.

"Wait Sev, put me down please" I said and he nodded and placed me gently down on the ground, I stood in front of the mystery man, and my tiny frame couldn't even hide his leg let alone his whole body. "Sev I know this man," I said my arms holding the man. "He's no danger" I said looking at the man. "I'll take him to the castle myself and explain the situation" I said grinning at him, the bloke in question gave me his usual sloppy grin as he followed me back to the castle.

Severus followed quietly behind us, quietly confusion echoed on his face.

We reached the doors, and with a wave of my wand I opened the door, and we all went to the main hall, both males followed me to the head's office, the mystery man looking around in awe.

"Dumbledore" I said to the statue as we arrived at the office, smiling I skipped up the stars and through the door, Minerva looked around in shock as she spotted me, Severus, which his wand still out and the mystery man.

"Hello professor," I said cheery "no danger" I said as we had down in the freshly conjured chairs

"Why is that Fay?" she asked

"Well because" I said reaching in to my top and pulled a long gold chain out, and one single silver band was sat there, "He's my husband" I said…

**Oh my word, wow what a cliffy, did you expect that?, I didn't to be honest it came to me as I was thinking about my wedding and just wrote it, looking back and reading it now I think it gives it a bit of edge don't you think? Well it is nice not just to have the typical Sev/oc story, they have history and falls straight back in love; Nope got to have to have a twist to prove what their fighting for is real! Also the build is based on Triple H the WWE wrestler, so look him up if you don't know who he is, just look at the build, and also look up Edge from WWE as his hair (before he shaved it off) is what the husband looks like (yes I love me men in tights ;)) **

**Anyway the usual: the stuff you recognize is not mine; all belong to rightful owners, and I'm only having a bit of fun **

**Well you know what to do review people **

**Rainwitch148 out! **


	7. Chapter Seven- The Truth Is Out

**Hey there and welcome to chapter 7 yay, wow were getting through this, well you must know the drill by now, but those who don't: disclaimer and authors not at bottom, see you down there! **

Chapter 7- Truth is out

_Previously:_

_We reached the doors, and with a wave of my wand I opened the door, and we all went to the main hall, both males followed me to the head's office, the mystery man looking around in awe. _

"_Dumbledore" I said to the statue as we arrived at the office, smiling I skipped up the stars and through the door, Minerva looked around in shock as she spotted me, Severus, which his wand still out and the mystery man._

"_Hello professor," I said cheery "no danger" I said as we had down in the freshly conjured chairs_

"_Why is that Fay?" she asked _

"_Well because" I said reaching in to my top and pulled a long gold chain out, and one single silver band was sat there, "He's my husband" I said…_

The office was quite as the two teachers stood in shock both looking at me Severus looked like he was going to combust as his face was going several colours at once, and Minerva, shock only lasted a moment before she smiled

"Oh dear congratulations," she said hugging me "but why did you come here? I trust you've never been here before" my husband shook his head

"No I haven't" his deep voice filled the room, "I'm a what am I dear?" he asked me looking at me realization filled his face "that's it Muggle" he said Minerva sat down in her chair in shock her face filled concern, Severus face was red already and if it was possible it went even redder.

"Muggle?" Minerva question, her face paling as my husband nodded as I smiled brightly at her.

"Yes, Michael Lawrence is the name, and you must be my wife's boss Minerva McGonagall, did I say that right?" he asked as he held his hand out, which shocked me, as she shook his hand.

"How did you find us?" she asked looking at me

"Well" he said "Fay here told me about this castle she went to school and now work in, she told me everything that happened, and the reasons why" he said looking at Severus who was still red in the face "also she said about the protection around the school with Muggles, so last night I came to Scotland and asked the locals in the Muggle village 5 miles from here" he said "they said that they always get to a particular spot and suddenly remember stuff, and I remembered then what Fay had told me those protections do to people like me, and anyway I waited till the day time and fount the spot, every thought and every fibre of my body was screaming at me to turn around and go back to London to sort my office out. It was a struggle, I will admit but I just ignored it, I got to the point of the castle where I found the ruins, and knew I was in the right place, so I pushed through the gate, even with my mind was telling me to go, I knew in my stomach" he said pointing to his body. "Fay was here so I just followed my gut feeling, then once I got through the barrier, I had just came in to a forest that wasn't on the other side, the Muggle side" he explained "so I knew where I was, but I still couldn't find the damn castle so I just wondered, I knew the protections around your students because of the war; so I hoped you send a few staff members out to look for me, Fay told me about the alarms and how they works, so I knew that you'd find me some time, if not I was going to wait till day time and come knocking on your front door and asking for Fay" he shrugged, still grinning at us,  
"Well okay" Minerva said, shock still echoed on her face

"Only you babe would make the castle in an up roar" I said to him he laughed

"Let me guess you moved all the students to a safe point" he laughed, as I nodded

"Yeah and you make a poor student of mine have a heart attack" I said laughing too

"Really?" he asked I nodded

"yes," Minerva said "Severus you may go, alert the others that there is no danger, and please do not mention to then what it was, just tell them that it's all over and done with now, they may go to bed" a red faced Severus nodded stiffly and stormed from the office.

"Wow, that's your ex?" Michael asked me I nodded "pleasant bloke" he muttered looking back at Minerva, "Now I know that you may have all the positions filled, but in was looking in to the magical world the other day and I would like to see about the medical side of things?" he asked

Minerva smiled a little

"Well, Poppy's retiring soon, so she'll need to train the new be, maybe you could do it, but the magical side we can get Poppy to do that really," she said nodding at him Michael smiled. I did to as I watched my husband looking at Minerva with deep respect.

An hour later, we left the office as he followed me through the castle, he took it all in his stride as the ghost came and said hello, and he spoke to a picture for 20 minutes about Muggles. We arrived at my dorm, and the house elves expanded my room, to house a couple. There was now a living room, and kitchen, the bedroom moved next to the bathroom, which now housed a bigger bath and shower; instead of the two rooms we originally got given.

The bookcases now housed several medical books and Muggle Medical books. Michael had a wonderful time reading them all; I had to drag him away to the bedroom, to keep him from going to the books.

"Later" I said we just made love and all we wore was a sheet, and my head was rested on his shoulders, and he had his arm around me, and laid on the other one staring at the ceiling "we'll have to take you shopping, I'm chaperoning the trip on my own tomorrow as it's just my 8th years going, as it's their final chance before Christmas" he nodded and I felt him grin ad my hand wondered over his chest "you know there's no gym here" I smirked at him, lifting my head.

He frowned them smirked "there is, if I just go to that room, that gives me anything I need, can't remember what it's called" he said his beautifully handsome face was scrunched up in confusion,

"Room of Requirement" I muttered sleepily

"Come on let's get to sleep then sweetie, it been a busy day" he said tucking me in.

"I'm glad you're here though sweetheart," I muttered as I fell in to a soft snore

"Me to" he muttered which I only just caught, we both fall asleep easily in each other's arms, it was the first time in a year that we managed to sleep like this.

**Well what did you think? Do you think I did the reactions okay? Minerva loves Muggles (well I think she does, and she does in my story lol) and I thought she'd warm up to Michael, and Sev, well is Sev isn't he? Lol, anyway shopping next, and then Christmas, which is going to be fun! **

**Anyway the usual: the stuff you recognize is not mine; all belong to rightful owners, and I'm only having a bit of fun **

**And Rainwitch148 out! **

**X **


	8. Chapter Eight- On Death's Doorstep

**Hi there welcome to chapter 8 well aren't we lucky? Lol and anyway those who don't know the drill: you will find the authors note and Disclaimer at the good old bottom **** enjoy!**

Chapter 8- On Death's Doorstep

Waking up in the arms of my husband for the first time in a year, was a wonderful feeling, I didn't want to leave at all, not even for my 8th years. Smiling I looked up at the form of my husband who smiled at me as he watched me sleep.

"I've missed this you know" he said, smiling at me; I smiled and nodded

"Me too" I said getting up from the warm bed. I went to the new bathroom and showered, I left the bathroom just as Michael entered it, I dressed in skinny jeans, winter boots, long top, and a long woolly turtle neck jumper, which I placed warming charms on, I transfigured some old robes in to jeans, shirt and a thick jumper, I also placed warming charms on the clothes, on the jeans I placed a charm on that stopped the ice and snow sticking to the bottom of the jeans, I also transfigured my summer short shorts in to clean boxers for him and a pair of my trainers I turned them in to male trainers which with the right charm couldn't get water, ice and snow in them.

"Thanks Hun" he said as he came out dripping wet in just a towel. He picked up the clothes and went to the bathroom; he came back out without them as there was a knock on the door and I just sat down and to do my hair and make-up.

"I get it babe" he said as he tightened the towel around his waist. I smiled as I place my wedding ring on my left finger, and looked at it, I heard laughing and it got louder as Hermione and Michael came in.

"Hello Miss Granger" I said as she blushed as I caught her eyeing up my husband, he spotted to and play winked at her and she blushed deeper, and laughed as he went back to the bathroom, I heard him lock the door and I placed a silencing charm on the bathroom, and turned to Miss Granger

She cleared her throat and smiled "Professor, sorry to disturb you, and I was hoping for a bit of advice really I know you said you'd rather see your students in your office but you're not going to be there today" she said in one rushed breath

"It's okay, I know what I said, now just take a deep breath, and calmly tell me what's up?" I said to her facing back to the mirror, my hair was down today with soft waves in and I placed light make-up, I turned back around and made my bed by magic and told her to sit, she sat on the end of it with her hands in her lap; she took a deep breath  
"I don't know what to get Ron for Christmas" she blurted out, quickly "we've been going out for two years and well I haven't got a clue" she said  
"Well what does he like?" Michael asked he was fully changed and looking as handsome as ever leaning on the door frame, he sat then on the floor and I tapped his wet hair with my wand and his hair dried instantly, he picked up a comb and started combing it back

"Well he like Quiddich, but so does Harry, and I don't want it to be the same" she said

"Quiddich? Is that, that dangerous sport you guys play?" Michael asked and Hermione nodded

"I get him something every year to do with that" she said almost crying  
"Well what Ginny getting Harry?" I asked Michael shook his head and then got up and left us women to it as he looked through yet more medical books.

"Well she's got him a picture, she hand drew it, it's a lily flower, and then she charmed copies of the photo of her Harry me and Ron and put that on it, she made him like a canvas type thing, it's got all sorts on there, there's Sirius, Remus, Teddy, and Tonks and some of his parents" she said she followed me out of the room, and in to the living room, "well let's look in Hogmead maybe they have something" I said she nodded

"Okay but can I stay with you for an hour at least?" she asked and I looked at Michael who was by the book case he nodded

"Yes but just for _one _hour" I said. She smiled at me, as she followed me and Michael (who now wore his wedding ring) to the Great Hall for breakfast. She hurried to join her boys at the Gryffindor table.

We stepped up to the teacher's table, and join the various staff in eating.

Half an hour later we lead the quiet and tiered 8th years to the village, Michael was looking around in wonder. Smiling I allowed the 8th years to wonder off, Hermione staying close by us.

"Are you coming herms?" Ron asked her, she shook her head

"I'll be there in a bit Ron" she muttered to him, he nodded and wondered off with Harry. She sighed in relief and looked at us.

"Hermione how about we try the new shop?" I asked, I spotted this in the summer and it was full of gift things, it was called _Smith's Gifts for all occasions, _she nodded and both Hermione and Michael followed me to the shop.

With a small tinkle of the doorbell, the short blonde haired elder women greeted us.

"Welcome to Smith's Gifts" she said her arms open and a large smile on her face.

We looked around the shop and it had an elegant but homely feel there were gifts all up the walls, all kinds of things.

I looked around at the ornaments of dragon's some were Muggle and some Wizarding (which moved), when we heard and excited shrieking coming from the depths of the shop, rushing my wand held in a defence position I ran to Hermione who was at a glass cabinet and inside she pointed shaking to a sliver chess set, I sighed and put my wand away, Michael squeezed my shoulder in calmness as we watched the as all moving and playing wizard chess, the bored glistened as it was all coated in sliver and the very edge had gold laced around it, where a normal chess set had black and white squares, this one had silver and gold ones. The shop manger came to see what the fuss was.

"What's wrong dear?" she asked looking at Hermione who was near enough hyperventilating at the sparkling chess set, she couldn't speak and just pointed, smiling I spoke for her, as she muttered 'perfect'

"I think she's after this" I said nodding to the set,  
"Ahh solid silver, and 4 carat gold, I can change the piece to any colour, even Hogwarts houses" she said to Hermione, the women glazed at Hermione's Gryffindor scarf.

Hermione nodded to show she was listening.

"Want it?" she asked Hermione who nodded "right" she said she moved her wand in to the lock and the cabinet opened, she pulled gloves from out of her brown apron and put them on, she carefully took the chess board (all the pieces seemed to have stopped and slid to their rightful positions on the board) to the counter and we followed, she put the board on the top, and took out a company white box,

"Dear the cost is 40 gallons, and the colouring is free, but I can get it engraved for you for further ten gallons" Hermione nodded as she finally calmed down, "what would you like?" she asked

"Can I have Gryffindor colours, along with the words _'I loved you yesterday, I love you still, I always have; always will'_" she said while blushing, the shop manger nodded and smiled and waved her wand and swirls of sliver came from her wand and she engraved the words in a slandered handwriting; with a final flick the pieces changed to a red and gold for the Gryffindor colours. The manger then opened the white box, and it had red velvet on the inside with a space in the shape of each chess piece, with a quick flick, the pieces then flew in to the correct places.

She then placed the board on top, she then closed the lid.

"My boxes are all gift wrapped by choice, would you like me to do that dear?" she asked and Hermione nodded and the manger disappeared out back for a moment,

"He'll love it Hermione" I said to her, Michael nodded and smiled as the manger came back with a red paper box, this one she had placed some gold tissue paper and then placed the white box, inside. She then wrapped the box in gold ribbon and tied it with a bow, she then placed the box in a bag, which she then gave Hermione, who handed her the gallons, she then went to the till, and cashed in the money, she came back giving Hermione a leaflet.

"This is for caring it both Muggle and magical way, how to stop fading and stuff" she said with a smile she laughed and wished us a nice day. Once outside Hermione turned and smiled at us.

"Thanks professor" she said smiling at me; I nodded to her as she rushed off with her bag to find her boys.

"Come now dear time to get you suited and booted" I said to Michael. We arrived at the large clock and Severus was stood waiting for us.

"You may go to London now" he said not at all smiling, "I've taken over supervising the brats" he muttered his dark eyes watching mine and Michael arms entwine.

"Okay see you at Dinner Sev" I said using his childhood name, and walking to the apparition point at the end of the walkway.  
"If looks could kill" Michael said almost laughing, a small giggle escapes my lips as Michael clings to me tightly, smiling, we arrived at the courtyard of the leaky Cauldron no less than ten seconds later and I whipped my wand out and placed it on the wall.

"Three up two across" I muttered as I did this, we stepped back and watched the bricks vibrate and moved to the sides; Michael had already been to Diagon Alley, so the shock had worn of slightly but I saw the amazement in his face and it made me giggle every time.

First we went to Grangotts and withdrew some more money out, and then we hit the shops.

"First stop_, Twilfitt and Tatting's_" I said as we walked down the alley, smiling at people passing we arrived the semi busy shop, I waited in line while Michael wondered around the shop.

"Hello" I said to the brunette cashier, who smiled politely "My husband's here for some robes" I said, she nodded and followed me towards Michael, who came and met us in the robe section.

"This is half-price sale" she pointed to the rack, "if we can get you measured sir?" she asked and Michael being the gentlemen his is, held out his arm and nodded all the while grinning like an idiot the cashier giggled and looked at me,

"Such a charmer" she said link her arm "don't let this one go, we don't get many gents now days"

I nodded "I intend to" she laughed and led him to the small stool and semi cycle of mirrors, picked several male robes, along with under shirts, suits, trousers, and underwear and socks.

Fifteen minutes later, and several bags we stepped out in to the September sun, and went to the next shop _Wiseacre's Wizarding Equipment _just as we stepped in to the shop, it happened.

A loud BOOM could be heard from the streets, and I dropped our shopping and with my wand aloft I screamed instructions to Michael.  
"Get in the back, hid, Michael don't let anyone, get the children outside the back, get the parents to take them home" Michael nodded and rushed around collecting children and parents and rushed them out the back, sighing I arrived in the alley, where people were screaming, and bits of debris were falling through the sky, I ran to an old man who laid on the ground, who was covered in dust and blood,

"What happened?" I asked "Are you okay?" he nodded

"I'm okay, just a bit shocked, not my blood" he muttered, "and I don't know"

"Well can you apparate?" I asked he nodded "Right get you're self to St Mungo's send for the Auror's" I said, he nodded and with a weak 'pop' he disappeared. People littered the street and a bunch of around 10 to 20 people stood in the middle, they wore dark blue robes with hoods and they also wore black masks that covered their faces, they looked to be laughing. There wands aloft the group then sent spells towards the shops and fire lit the darkening sky, it looked like Fiendfyre fire as the flames formed different fiery animals such as dragons and serpents. I watched in horror, as I saw Michael in the shop window, he looked to be coming from the back, and was heading for the front door, when suddenly the flames licked at the shop, and I saw him being throw back and then the shop collapse and burn, my screams could be heard for miles as I screamed his name, there was loads of commotion but I couldn't pay attention, as I felt like my heart was ripped from my chest, as I saw the shop burn with my husband and some children burn along with the shop. I tried to get to the shop but l felt someone grab me from behind, I didn't know who it was but they tried to restrain me.

"Stop, it's too late, his gone" I heard the soft voice,

I didn't pay attention as I muttered "no, no, no, no, no, no" and I didn't care who heard me, or who saw me as the tears fell, the shop still burned and I still sat in the middle of Diagon Alley and watched it.

The person with the voice lifted me up, and then apparated to Hogsmead, the voice soothing tried to put me to sleep, but I was to numb, tears still fell, but I stopped muttering and just cried for my husband.

The body took me to the carriages leading to Hogwarts and he laid me on the soft seat, I didn't even look at my savour, but we arrived at Hogwarts and stood there was Minerva, Filius and Septima all stood at the doors, and smiled at me sadly. The savour placed me on my feet and I held on to them like my life depended on it.

"Thank you Severus," Minerva said so now I knew who my savour was, "best get her to your dorm Severus, and I don't think she'll settle in hers" I felt Severus nod, as he walked me down to the dungeons. We arrived slowly at Severus's privet quarters and he led me to his bedroom, I didn't take notice of his living space, all I knew was I was being put in to bed. He tucked me in and gave me some sleeping potions and I entered darkness…..

**Okay guys what did you think? I know it's long, but I got carried away **** I am hoping I get more review's I'm on chapter 8 and only got one 0_O please please can I have some more I will update more. I know I have been gone, but now I'm back, I have found my mojo ;) so yeah please review and ohm yeah anything you recognize is not mine, they belong to the rightful owners **** bye **

**Rainwitch148 xxx**


End file.
